Only smile suits you
by ssg
Summary: It was a raining night and the Sanzo Ikkou were resting in an inn. They were sharing one room as the inn was full. A little incident happened between Sanzo and Goku. And Goku was sad and all. COMPLETED!!!
1. Prologue

Only Smile Suits You  
  
  
  
Author note : This is my first fic so I would like to apologize for any grammatical errors. And I hope you like it, and please read and review.  
  
Summary : It was a raining night and the Sanzo Ikkou were resting in an inn. They were sharing one room as the inn was full. A little incident happened between Sanzo and Goku. And Goku was sad and all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
The Sanzo Ikkou were staying in an inn and they have to share a room as the inn was full. Rain was pouring heavily outside and, as usual, Sanzo was really pissed off at the moment as he hates the rain. He was standing by the window, smoking away.  
  
Hakkai, on the other hand, never has his usual smile on as he also dislike the rain. He was sitting on his bed stroking Hakuryu and watching his other two companion playing poker.  
  
"I'm so hungry!!" whine Goku  
  
"You're always hungry, saru. Anyway, let's go for dinner, as I'm a bit hungry too." suggested Gojyo. "Hakkai, let's go for dinner, shall we?"  
  
Hakkai nodded and Hakuryu landed on Hakkai's shoulder. "Sanzo, are you coming along?" asked Hakkai.  
  
The only answer coming form Sanzo was "Ch." meaning 'no'.  
  
So, the three of them went along for dinner leaving Sanzo alone in the room.  
  
After the three of them return from dinner, Gojyo climbed to his bed and was smoking away. Hakkai return to stroking Hakuryu as he do not feel like sleeping yet.  
  
Goku, who was always concern of Sanzo, went over to him. ".Sanzo, see, I've brought you something to eat." said Goku cheerfully and he presented Sanzo with two meat buns and a can of beer. "I saved the last two buns for you, Hai!"  
  
Sanzo smack the food away from Goku's hand, and it came tumbling down the stone floor. "I'm not hungry and get the fuck out of my sight." snarled Sanzo who was eyeing the boy with his death glare.  
  
Hakkai and Gojyo who have saw and heard what had happened went over to the two of them. "Sanzo, Goku was just being concern.you shouldn't be so rude." Said Hakkai calmly as he placed a hand on Goku's shoulder. "The saru worried about you and you treat him like this." said Gojyo angrily.  
  
Sanzo took out his gun and pointed it at Gojyo "Shut the fuck up or I'll sent you to hell." said Sanzo dangerously.  
  
Goku walked away quietly and head towards his own bed. He lied down and pull the comforters over him "O yasumi." with that, he pretended to fall asleep.  
  
Hakkai and Gojyo watched him sadly and puzzled at the saru's reaction. Sanzo just cursed and went towards his own bed. The other two who were still awake, decide to go to the bar for a drink or two.  
  
After the two have left and Sanzo falls asleep, Goku sat up and sobbed uncontrollably and noiselessly, hugging his comforters tightly. "What did I do wrong this time?" murmured Goku.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Hungry and Not Hungry

Only Smile Suits You  
  
  
  
Author note : Thanks a million to the people who reviewed.. I must said that this fic is a little same with the episode on 'Misty Rain', but actually it is a lot different in the later part of the story. Anyway, here's chapter one. Hope you like it and please read and review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter one ~ Hungry and Not Hungry  
  
  
  
"Goku, Goku, its time to wake up, and it's also time for breakfast ." called Hakkai, who was shaking Goku up.  
  
  
  
Golden eyes blinked opened "O hayou, Hakkai ." greeted Goku as he sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Where's breakfast?" asked the sleepy Goku.  
  
  
  
Hakkai chuckled "O hayou kosaimasu, Goku . breakfast is downstairs, hurry up and get change, okay." replied Hakkai who was still chuckling.  
  
  
  
Goku dressed up and went downstairs with Hakkai. Hakkai signed in relief to see Goku chatting happily to him along the way towards the diner.  
  
  
  
"Nei Hakkai, where's Gojyo?" asked Goku cheerfully.  
  
  
  
"Gojyo went out to buy supplies . He lost to me in poker, so he went instead of me" replied Hakkai. Hakkai was expecting Goku to asked about Sanzo, however, it didn't came. Silence falls between the two of them as they neared the diner.  
  
  
  
The first thing that both Hakkai and Goku saw was Sanzo, he was reading his newspaper and did not notice the two of them until they neared the table. Sanzo put down his newspaper and look up at Goku who avoided his eyes.  
  
  
  
Goku sat down, took the menu and purposely hold it high up to his eyes level. Hakkai shook his head and sat down, watching the two of his companions worriedly. 'If this go on, I'm afraid something might happened' thought Hakkai.  
  
"Yo! O hayou saru!" came a voice from behind Goku, that make Goku jump in shock. Goku turned around and saw it was Gojyo, he turned back, pick up the menu and continued to pretend reading it.  
  
  
  
"Don't call me that, you perverted kappa." replied Goku calmly from behind the menu. Gojyo raised an eyebrow, surprise at Goku's calm remarked, and decided to tease him more.  
  
  
  
But before he can say anything, Hakkai stood up and pulled Gojyo away. They went outside the inn and Hakkai let go of Gojyo and give him a simple smile.  
  
  
  
"Why did you pull me out? I was about to tease the saru into fighting me. ." asked Gojyo confusedly.  
  
  
  
"Gojyo, Goku acts weird and he seems to be really angry with Sanzo ." said Hakkai sadly. "Don't you think so?"  
  
  
  
". the monk deserves it . who tells him to get angry with Goku in the first place ." said Gojyo angrily. "I wanna go back in, I haven't had my breakfast yet."  
  
  
  
Gojyo went back inside the inn along with Hakkai, the moment the two went in, food had been served but it was left untouched. Goku had put down the menu and was staring at his laps. Sanzo was still staring at the sullen boy who had yet uttered a word to him.  
  
  
  
Hakkai and Gojyo went over towards the table and tugged themselves in. The four sat around the table in silence with food untouched, until Hakkai, broke the silence "Let's eat . shall we?"  
  
  
  
"I'm hungry, if you're not, then don't eat." said Gojyo who was supporting Hakkai words. Gojyo and Hakkai started to eat as they really am hungry.  
  
  
  
Goku slowly look up at the two elders who were enjoying themselves. He slowly lifts his hands and was about to get the meat buns, which was just in front of him, but was stopped when he realize that Sanzo was still staring at him. He quickly withdraws his hands and look down on his laps.  
  
  
  
Hakkai noticed it and push the plate of meat buns nearer to him. "Goku, we have a long to go before we reach the next town, so eat a little at least." cheered Hakkai who tries to get Goku to eat a little.  
  
  
  
Gojyo heard what Hakkai said, and violently shoved the meat buns into Goku's mouth. "Eat it off, would you! Before you complain there's no food along the way!" said Gojyo angrily as he was really pissed off of his two companions.  
  
  
  
Goku almost choked if he wasn't paying any attention. He swallowed the meat buns and turned his gaze to Gojyo "Perverted Kappa!!! Do you have any ideals that I almost choked!!!" yelled Goku angrily at Gojyo. "I'm not hungry!!! That's why I'm not eating!!" with that, Goku stormed out the inn before anyone could stopped him.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To be continued . 


	3. Missing

Only Smile Suits You  
  
  
  
  
  
Author note : Once again, I would like to apologize for my grammatical errors, but thanks to all who reviewed. Hope this chapter have improved a bit, and hope you'll like it.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter two ~ Missing  
  
  
  
It has been almost three long hours, since Gojyo and Hakkai began their search for their youngest companion. Sanzo was left at the inn, alone in the room they shared, cursing angrily about killing Goku. Apparently, he was really pissed off for Goku would actually run away like that.  
  
  
  
Hakkai and Gojyo return back to the inn from an unsuccessful search. Hakkai took a seat in his bed, and Gojyo stood by the window, smoking away.  
  
  
  
"We've look around the town, and ask some of the townspeople. But no one seems to have seen him." reported Hakkai to Sanzo, who was smoking away by the door.  
  
  
  
"It seems to me that he was no where in the town, I mean, maybe he left the town or something." said Gojyo. "I shouldn't be angry with him, or he wouldn't have run away."  
  
  
  
"Ch. Let's go, It's useless for us to be waiting here for nothing, I doubted he will come back. And I'm sure he do not wish to miss his dinner since he have already miss his breakfast and lunch." suggested Sanzo who finally admitted his defeat.  
  
  
  
Both Hakkai and Gojyo look up at Sanzo in shock; they can't believe what Sanzo had said. But after a while, they return their composure and agreed with Sanzo's suggestion.  
  
  
  
They packed up their stuffs and check out the inn, Hakuryu transform into jeep and they hoped in. They've decided to search for Goku outside town since they can't find him in town.  
  
  
  
'Bakasaru, I'll be sure to kill you if I found you.' thought Sanzo. Actually, he was worried about Goku as he saw how sad the monkey was in the morning at breakfast. He was guilty about it as it all started by him.  
  
  
  
Gojyo, on the other hand, was not only guilty about yelling at Goku but he was also bored and restless. After noticing Goku's disappearance was a great problem to him, he promised himself one important thing 'apologized to Goku, once we found him.'  
  
  
  
Hakkai, who was driving, was getting worrier and worrier of his missing companion and his two quiet companions who looks really restless. 'Sanzo must be wanting to hit someone with his paper fan so badly, and Gojyo must be bored for his bickering partner is missing. Goku, if you're here, I bet they will not be like this.' signed Hakkai deeply.  
  
  
  
It was total silence along the way, no paper fan, no cursing, no swearing, no usual arguments and most of all, no whining about food. The sun has set, skies were turning dark and yet, they have found Goku.  
  
  
  
They decided to camp out for the night, and continued their search for Goku tomorrow. Hakkai was preparing dinner, and Gojyo went looking for water. Sanzo was getting more and more restless every minute, he was trying to figure out how Goku, in such short time can disappear without a trace.  
  
  
  
After dinner, they set around the campfire and started discussing about Goku's disappearance.  
  
  
  
"We've been looking for a whole afternoon, and we haven't found a single trace of the Goku. It's impossible that he have gotten so far, don't you think so?" started Hakkai.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I do. But, where could he have gone?" asked Gojyo confusedly.  
  
  
  
"I agree with Hakkai, but where the hell could he have gone?" asked Sanzo calmly. "He can't fly, and I don't think he can run so fast cause he's on an empty stomach."  
  
  
  
"Maybe Sanzo is right, but I still can't figure out where he could've gone." agreed Hakkai. " Let's get some sleep and start searching tomorrow. We can think of a way to find Goku tomorrow."  
  
  
  
Sanzo and Gojyo nodded in agreement, and after they have found themselves in a comfortable position, they fall into a deep slumber.  
  
  
  
Back to the town where the Sanzo-Ikkou once stayed in, Goku was wondering around the streets, sad and lonely. 'Maybe I should go back, they must be worried about me.' thought Goku hesitantly.  
  
  
  
When he went back to the inn, the innkeeper came and told him that the others have checked out in the afternoon, and told him that they can't find him around in the town and went looking for him outside town. Apparently, the innkeeper overheard the others conversation.  
  
  
  
Goku was shock, he can't believe they have left him alone in the town 'It's all my fault, if I hadn't run away' thought Goku bitterly. 'I guess I would go in search of them, they must be worried sick about me'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ To be continue. 


	4. A Little Friend

Only Smile Suits You  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note : On the last chapter, I wrote only a little about Goku. So on this chapter, I will be writing mostly on him. I would like to say 'Thank You' to all who reviewed. And now, let the story begin.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter three ~ A Little Friend  
  
  
  
  
  
Morning sunrise and early birds chirped, golden eyes blinked open, Goku sat up on his bed and scratch his head sleepily. The innkeeper was generous enough to spare him a room to rest for the night for he does not have any money with him.  
  
  
  
He got up, dressed himself and slowly walks down the stairs towards the innkeeper. He thanks the innkeeper for being so kind as to spare him a room. The innkeeper waved his hand, and said "Don't worry about it. Here, let me prepare something for you to eat."  
  
  
  
"No, it's okay, I've troubled you enough already. I gotta go and look for my friends," said Goku. Even though he was really hungry, he can't bring himself to except the innkeeper's generosity for he already felt bad about having a free stay at the inn. "Really, it's okay. Thank you very much for letting me stay for the night, I really gotta go."  
  
  
  
With that, Goku left the inn, and went in search for his friends. 'I wonder where they've gone, just count my luck.' thought Goku as he left the town and head west.  
  
  
  
After hours of walking, Goku entered a forest and that makes him rather happy as he can sniff out some food for he is really hungry. He decided to find a stream or a river so he can fish out some fishes to contain his growling stomach. After sniffing around, he finally found a river and went over to start his fish hunt.  
  
  
  
'Looks like today's my lucky day' he thought as he fished out his nineteenth fish. He stops fishing as he sense someone or something standing behind him. He spun around and saw it was a little boy, not older then ten, looking pitifully at him.  
  
  
  
"Umm . . where do you come from? And most of all, where are your parents?" asked Goku, who was smiling down at the little boy.  
  
  
  
"I'm lost, I came into the forest alone, and I don't know how to go back home. I was wandering in the forest for the pass few hours and I can't find the way out." replied the little boy sadly "O nijan (big brother), can you take me home, please?"  
  
  
  
Goku hesitated for a while "O nijan will take you home, but let me finish my food before that. Say, you must hungry, why don't we share? Beside, I've caught a lot of it."  
  
  
  
The little boy nodded and decided to help out by collecting the firewoods. Goku continue fishing and this time he caught another ten more fishes. The little boy return with lots of firewoods, Goku and the boy starts the fire and prepare to cook up the fishes.  
  
  
  
"It's delicious! Oh! I almost forgot to introduce myself. I'm Reo, and what's your name, o nijan?" asked Reo cheerfully.  
  
  
  
"Me, Goku, just call me Goku would do" replied Goku as he swallows another fish. "Where do you live and why do you come into the forest alone?"  
  
  
  
"I lived in 'Seno', a little village. I was playing hide-and-seek with my friends when I ended up wandering in the forest. My village was near this forest, that's why." replied Reo who was downcast. "Mum and dad must be really worried about me, Goku, you must take me home, I begged of you."  
  
  
  
Goku place a hand on Reo's shoulder "Don't worry, I promise I'll take you home, so cheer up a bit." comforted Goku. 'I guess looking for the others has to come later . .'  
  
  
  
"Really! You really will take me home! That's great! Thanks Goku, you're my greatest friend ever." said Reo cheerfully as he was jumping up and down happily.  
  
  
  
After they finished their food, Goku and Reo sets off deeper into the forest towards the village, Seno.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where is the saru?! We've been looking for him for so long and we have yet to found any trace of him!" complain Gojyo angrily, as usual, he was sitting at the back seat of the jeep. "How long is this quietness going to last?! I'm going nuts! Where could the saru be?!"  
  
  
  
"mah mah Gojyo, no use complaining." said Hakkai calmly, he was actually getting restless like the others as he doesn't has his usual smile on. "Even if you complain non-stop, Goku will not hear you unless he's nearby."  
  
  
  
Sanzo, who was sitting beside the driver, was getting more and more restless then the other two. 'I swear I'll kill you if I find you' thought Sanzo calmly. Actually, he was getting worried about Goku's disappearance. He was not used to the quietness as well, he was used to hear the usual whining and the usual arguments from behind.  
  
  
  
Soon after a few hours gone by, they came to a small village. They've decided to stay in the village for the night and try asking around about Goku.  
  
  
  
"You must be travelers." came a voice from behind them, they turn around and saw a man "I'm the chief of the village, there's no inn in this village so I would like you to stay in my house for the night. This way, please?"  
  
  
  
They were lead to the chief's house and were told to take a seat. "Welcome, travelers. It's rare to have visitors in our village. As you can see, our village is in a forest, so we rarely have visitors in our village, that is why, I, as the chief of the village has to lead visitors to my home for hospitality." explained the chief to the other three.  
  
  
  
"Thank you very much, chief, we thank you for your hospitality." said Hakkai politely "May we ask you something?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, please asked anything you wish to know, maybe I can help." replied the chief.  
  
  
  
"Have you seen a teenager, brown messy hair, golden eyes and wears a golden circlet on his head?" asked Hakkai "his name is Goku, have you seen him?"  
  
  
  
"I'm afraid not, I have not seen this teenager. Anyway, have you guys seen a little boy, age not over ten along the way?" asked the chief worriedly.  
  
  
  
"Nope, we have not seen any little boy along the way. You've lost someone too?" replied Hakkai.  
  
  
  
"Yes, my son, Reo, went playing hide-and-seek with his friends. His friends came to me and tell me that my son went into the forest and gone lost." explained the chief sadly. "My wife was so worried that she falls sick and was to stay in bed."  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that your son was missing." apologized Hakkai politely "umm .if you don't mind, would you show us to our room as my companions were tired."  
  
  
  
With that, the chief show the three the room, they were glad that the room was furnished with four beds. 'Now they don't need to complain who gets the bed' thought Hakkai happily.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Finally! I'm back!" said Reo happily. "Mum and dad must be worried about me, let's hurry and go back, Goku."  
  
  
  
'At last, now I can continued my search for Sanzo and the others' thought Goku as he follows closely behind the cheerful Reo.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To be continued. 


	5. Reunion

Only Smile Suits You  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Hi guys! Well, this story is coming to an end. Hope you like it so far; I would like to thank the people who have read my fic and most of all, to the people who reviewed. I appreciate it, really! Well, this is the last chapter, hope you'll like it.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Chapter four ~ Reunion  
  
  
  
"Daddy!! Mummy!!" called Reo happily as he bounced in the door of the chief's house.  
  
  
  
"Oh~!! Reo!! It's Reo, you're back!!!" cried the chief happily as he hugged his son lovingly. "So glad that you're alright!!!"  
  
  
  
Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo, who were sitting around the table, saw the happening. "Good for you, chief" Gojyo said, smirking. "Good thing your son return to you"  
  
  
  
"Reo, you have grown up, you came home yourselves. Thank goodness ." said the chief in relieve "Don't play near the forest again, okay."  
  
  
  
"I did not come home myself, Goku bring me home. He's my greatest friend!" explained Reo "I met him in the forest, and he promised to take me home and he did!"  
  
  
  
"Reo-kun, where's Goku now?" asked Hakkai anxiously. "You said that Goku bring you home, right, so where is he now?"  
  
  
  
Gojyo tries to calm Hakkai down. "Ooi~ooi~! Calm down, would you! You're scaring him."  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry about it Reo-kun, do you know where's Goku now?" asked Hakkai calmly.  
  
  
  
"You guys wait here, I'll go and call him in. I ask him to wait outside." replied Reo as he rash towards the door and went outside. "Goku, you can come in now."  
  
  
  
"Oh, okay." said Goku who was standing beside the door outside. When he went in, he was surprisingly shock to see Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo sitting around the table and was looking at him. 'Great, now I'm dead meat'  
  
  
  
Hakkai rushed towards Goku and embraced him "Goku, do you have any ideals how worried we've been" said Hakkai as he tighten his hold. "Please don't run away like that again."  
  
  
  
"Can't. can't breath, Hakkai, can't breath .." choked Goku as he pulled free from Hakkai's hold "I thought I am going to die."  
  
  
  
Gojyo place his hand on Goku shoulder, "Gomen (sorry), for yelling at you for nothing." apologized Gojyo as he squeeze Goku's shoulder. "If it wasn't for me, you would not have run away, gomen."  
  
  
  
"It's okay, Gojyo. I don't blame you at all." said Goku cheerfully. "So, please don't look so down."  
  
  
  
Gojyo signed in relief and Hakkai's smile return. Now left with Sanzo, who have been silence and was staring at Goku the whole time. Goku turn to look at him, his smile faded in an instant and gazed turns to the ground.  
  
  
  
Gojyo came up with a good ideal "Chief, Reo, Hakkai, let's leave the bouzu (monk) and the saru alone, shall we?"  
  
  
  
"Why not, they must have a lot to say. Even only one day of separation, I can tell that they misses each other." agreed Hakkai teasingly. "Let's go, okay, Reo-kun, Chief."  
  
  
  
Reo and his father nodded confusedly, and the four of them went outside, leaving Sanzo and Goku alone in the house.  
  
  
  
Goku started " go . gomen .I.I shouldn't have run away like this, I--" he was cut off as Sanzo embraced Goku in silence. "Sa-Sanzo!?"  
  
  
  
"Baka, it's not your fault, so don't say sorry, ." said Sanzo softly into Goku's ear "It's my fault, not yours . I shouldn't have yell at you like that."  
  
  
  
"arigato..Sanzo" murmured Goku to himself as he buried his head in Sanzo chest. "I promise I would not make you angry again"  
  
  
  
Instead of letting Goku go, he tightens his hold and whisper into Goku's ear "It pisses me off when you're sad and gloomy, because.." He hesitated for a while "Only smile suits you. So don't go gloomy and sad again or I'll kill you for pissing me off."  
  
  
  
"Hai!" giggled Goku. "I won't!"  
  
  
  
The next day, the Sanzo-Ikkou were having their breakfast at the chief's house. As usual, Gojyo and Goku were fighting over food.  
  
  
  
"Hey!!! That's mine, you perverted kappa!!!" yelled Goku at Gojyo who had taken his dumplings from his plate. "Give it back!!!"  
  
  
  
"Try if you can, bakasaru!!" mock Gojyo. "And besides, there's no name on it!!"  
  
  
  
"cockroach kappa!!! I said give it back" yelled Goku again.  
  
  
  
"Ah~! I told you not to call me that!! Idiot monkey!!"  
  
  
  
"cockroach!! Stop calling me monkey!!"  
  
  
  
"Then what about, dumbass ape!!"  
  
  
  
"Perverted cockroach kappa!!"  
  
  
  
"Urusai!!!" *Thwack* *Thwack* and Sanzo's paper fan stops the two of them from arguing any further.  
  
  
  
After breakfast, they decided to continue their journey to the west. They settle themselves in the jeep and were about to go when Reo came.  
  
  
  
"Goku, thank you. Mum recovers after seeing me safe and sound but she still needs to rest." said Reo, smiling happily. "Thank you for being my friend and thank you for taking me home. You're my greatest pal, ever. I would never forget you"  
  
  
  
"You're welcome. One more promise, friends forever." said Goku cheerfully "So, bye for now. Till we meet again."  
  
  
  
With that, they left the village and head towards the west. Everything went back to normal once again. No more quietness fills the air of the Sanzo- Ikkou and no more restlessness too.  
  
  
  
'Only smile suit you, maybe Sanzo was right about that.' Thought Goku happily.  
  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note : I know this story is a bit funny and weird. But I just can't come up with any thing else. Anyway, the story has come to an end. So now I can try to think of a better story that will not be so weird like this one. 


End file.
